Frey (World)
Frey is the main setting of the Legend of the Mythic Beasts series takes place. It is styled to be similar to Japan and Italy combined. Main locations Cities *'Legend City' *'Neos City' is the home where a museum of Jaden Yuki is located. The Museum holds everything there is know about him and his friends, during the times with Scared Beasts, against the Society of Light, going to the Duel Monsters World, the Dark World and the attack of Nighshroud. Statues of Jaden with Yubel and Elemental HERO Neos can be seen when entering the City. *'Dark City' *'Stardust City' is the home where a museum of Yusei Fudo, and the rest of the Signers, is located. The museum holds everything involving the first War with the Signer Dragons and the King of the Netherworld and the second war between the Dark Signers and Signers and even the World Racing Grand Prix, and Yusei's duel against Z-ONE. *'Leto City' is one of the many cities, the hometown Paige and Josh Quinton. Leto City is the closest to the Avernus Ocean. Leto City is also the only city with a normal school for students. *'Valencia City' is one of the man cities and is the home of Professional Harpie Duelist, Annie McDonald. Not much of Valencia City is known. *'Bounty City' is one of the many cities. Ciara Clarkson and Christopher Kendrick are from this city, though Christopher is from Crescent Town, only moving to Bounty City to attend school. Bounty City is well known for mercenary duelists searching for buried treasure. *'Conner City' is the hometown of Mitchell Jordan. *'Nocturne City,' also called the City of Shadows, is always in shadows, the sun almost never touches. *'Nieve City' Towns *'Augustine Town' is one of the towns located in Frey. Augustine Town is the home of Stephanie Hawkins. The town is mostly Hispanic. *'Crescent Town' is one of the towns. Crescent Town is the hometown of Christopher Kendrick. Crescent Town is known to look up to the Goddess, Xue. *'Crevan Town' is the hometown of Brooklyn and Ashley Rey, Chrystal's mother and half sister. Islands *'Duel Academy Isle' is the location of where the original Duel Academy, during the generation of Jaden Yuki, was located. Now ruined, the island works where archaeologists go to look things up. Ashley Rey is a professor who works there. Bodies of Water *'Avernus Ocean' Corporations *'KaibaCorp' is the only corporation that is still around since the beginning of Yugi Muto's time. The CEO is Seth Kaiba, a relative and descendant of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. *'Industrial Illusions' is the second other corporation that has been around since probably before Yugi Muto's time. It's thanks to them that there are new cards coming out almost every day. The CEO is Chloe Campbell. Academies The starting age to start at any academy is 14-15. *'Aria Academy' is one of the schools in Legend City. Students that go here focus on dueling with Music. *'Neos Academy' is the only known school located in Neos City. Layne attended this school before transferring to Legend Academy for unknown reasons. *'Stardust Academy' is the only known school in Stardust City. *'Dark Academy' is the only known school in Dark City. It is named after Yugi Muto's ace card, Dark Magician. Reina went to this school before transferring over to Legend Academy *'Legend Academy' is one of the dueling schools located in Legend City, and is also the main school. Students from all over Freyja are allowed to transfer, the youngest age to transfer is 15, any younger and students cannot transfer. Unknown to most, Legend Academy is also in some ways an orphanage for students who have lost their parents. But, until they are 15, they are unable to attend classes but are freed to explore Legend City as long as they return back to the academy at curfew. *'Psyche Academy' is a dueling school from Bounty City. Only those with Psychic Powers are able to join. *'Bounty Academy' is the other known dueling school from Bounty City. *'Leto High School' is the name of the only known school in Leto City. All students that wish to become duelists, attend there. *'Kaiba University' is the name of a university located in Legend City. Trivia *Frey is named after the Japanese name for Fleurrh City from Pokemon. *The duel disks used in Frey are the ones from the show Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Category:Locations Category:Legend of the Mythic Beasts locations Category:A to Z